Prisionera
by Miss Neko Dragneel
Summary: Prisionera en ese lugar, la única que la mantenía viva era la esperanza de conocer a la persona que le dio la fuerza y voluntad de vivir. / Rikasa One-shot


**Aquí yo llegando con una nueva historia (*-*)/**

**Esto esta inspirado o basado en un Doujinshi Rikasa que esta en japones. Aquí yo pongo lo que yo entendí(?)**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama, historia para entretener y eso(?)**

**Spoiler: No.**

**Advertencia: Posible OCC.**

Prisionera, esa palabra la definía tan bien. Ella solo era una prisionera de aquellos sujetos tan despreciables.

Dios, como deseaba morir.

Quería volver a los días felices, cuando estaba con sus padres, sin que nadie la molestara y era feliz… muy feliz.

En este cruel mundo, nada puede salvarla. Solo espera morir y ser libre al fin.

_La libertad_

Esa palabra que se ve tan lejana para ella.

Pero, suicidarse era tan fácil ¿Por qué ella no lo hacía?

Sencillamente, aún tiene fuerza de vivir.

Es increíble que aun la tenga, después de todo lo que ha vivido. Pero si, aun la tiene…por él.

Antes de que fuera llevada a este infierno, lo vio a _él._

Esa persona le dio fuerzas para luchar, no sabe como pero algo en él le dio confianza y voluntad de vivir.

Si un día es libre, quiere verle y agradecerle por darle motivos para vivir.

Empieza a tener frio, desearía tener una bufanda para cubrirla o algo, pero quiere tener algo para abrigarse, la ropa que tiene no la abriga mucho para, no decir que no la abriga en nada.

Escucha pasos, abre los ojos sorprendida pero los vuelve a cambiar de inmediato, sabe lo que viene.

Tiene deseos de llorar pero no va hacerlo, se vería débil ante ellos y aunque sea débil no quiere que los demás la vean.

Mira al suelo sin querer ver quien es, ¿Quién será ahora? ¿Uno de sus captores o una persona que pago por ella?

Siente la presencia de esa persona en frente de ella pero no va a verlo.

— Ya es hora, Mikasa.

No conoce la voz, es otra persona que pago por ella.

Deseaba en ese momento golpearlo e huir pero no podría, sus pies estaban encadenados a ese maldito lugar.

Se tira encima de ella y le obliga a mirarlo.

Lo mira, sin emoción alguna, en ese instante él sonríe con crueldad pero ella sigue sin mostrar emoción.

Si él quiere verla llorar, no le dará la satisfacción de hacerlo.

El comienza a besarla pero sigue sin mostrar nada.

En su interior comienza a llorar, no quiere eso de nuevo.

Quiere ser salvada.

_¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien me ayude!_

Se siente estúpida por pedir eso, en este lugar nadie puede ayudarla.

— Suéltala.

Siente que la dejan de besar, es lo único que siente.

No puede reaccionar… ¿Alguien la salvo?

— ¡Aléjate mocoso, pague por ella!

Siente los pasos de esa persona acercándose a ellos.

— Si sabes quién soy, te alejaras de ella.

Lo voltea a ver pero él tiene capa, no puede observar su rostro.

Su capturado parece reconocerlo porque abre los ojos asustado.

— Tu eres… ¡Tú eres…!

En el mismo instante la persona se quita la capucha dejando ver su rostro.

— Sargento Rivaille — Completo su salvador.

Se sorprende al verlo, la persona a la que siempre le tuvo su voluntad de vivir la salvo.

— Ahora, lárgate de aquí.

Ella solo dio un grito ahogado mientras que veía como su captor salía corriendo.

El sargento se acercó a ella con paso firme.

No puede creerlo, al fin lo conoció.

— Te he buscado durante años — En cuanto llego se arrodillo ante ella — Ahora estas a salvo.

— ¿A…salvo? — Susurra sin poder creer esa palabra que siempre vio imposible para ella.

El la miro y vuele a repetir con voz firme y suave a la vez.

— Si, estas a salvo. Ahora eres libre.

Libre, al fin. Es eso lo que siempre deseo y no puede evitar el llanto.

El llanto que aguanto durante años al fin es librado, como ella que al fin es liberada.

— Libre. Libre. Libre. — Empieza a repetir entre medio del llanto.

El la abraza y vuelve a repetir esa frase tan hermosa para ella.

— Si, eres libre.

_La persona que le dio un motivo para vivir_

_Fue la misma que la salvo hoy_

_Ella le esta agradecida por ello._

Yo amo el MikaEren pero es que esta pareja es tan..tan..¿Hot? No se, me mola verlo juntos y creo que me esta gustando mas que el MikaEren.

**_¿Review?_**


End file.
